Dreams to Reality, Reality to Nightmare
by asianFrustration
Summary: Sequel to When Dreams Become a Reality.Misaki now has her dream come true  Fuji . Winter holidays just came and she was going to have the best time ever,until her ex's decided to come over...at the same time. she woke up from a sweet dream to a nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams to Reality, Reality to Nightmare**

A new year, a new boyfriend and….no best friend? Ayumi? She moved… which made me sad (_how is getting a new smoking boyfriend sad? I meant her moving…Ohh…why am I arguing/not comprehending myself right now?) _But, on the bright side she doesn't live that far away and she get's to go to school with Yuuta (That's good right?). But who's my new best friend? I'll always have Eiji, but I can't borrow tampons…awkward~

Whoops lost my point. So basically it's like a new beginning, but I still get problems regarding…relationships and have the same, annoying, sort of weird siblings. You didn't know I have sibling? Well, I do and they are pain in the…let's get started shall we?

"Misaki-chan! What are you doing here? It's cold and more importantly IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!" Eiji was really hyper to get home and enjoy his holiday. Just as I opened my mouth "Oh, you're waiting for Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed. I tried to hide my redness with Fuji's scarf (he loaned it to me!) But since Eiji knew me for like ever he could tell I was going to blush before he even said it.

"Gomen Misaki-chan, I kept forgetting my things in different classrooms" my new BOYFRIEND (aka Fuji) apologized (he's just the cutest). "So what are you guys up to this holiday season?" Eiji said interrupting my little moment.

"Actually I'm coming over to her house for dinner today" Fuji replied leaving Eiji with a smirk on his face "About time you met the parental" Eiji said stroking his imaginary beard. When he looked up he realized I Fuji and I already started to head to my place :) "Hey, you could have said good bye" Eiji yelled behind us as he jumped up and down. I simply giggled and shouted back "Sorry"

_Ring Ring Ring_ I got my phone out of my pocket "Moshi moshi?" It was my brother Senri Yamada. He called to tell me Yuki came home today. When I hung up Fuji asked me who it was. "My brother Senri" that was when I realized Fuji doesn't know much about my family. "I didn't know you had a brother. How old is he?" When I think about it is kind of a surprise. "About ten minutes younger than I am" I said cheerfully. "So twins?" he asked curiously. So here's the double whammy. "Triplets. I have a sister five minutes younger than me" as usual Fuji wore his amazing smile. "why don't I ever see them around school?" I never liked talking about they're schools, since they are competitors with Seigaku. "We don't go to the same school; my sister goes to Rikkai while my brother goes to Hyotei."

That was when we reached my house. It is actually really big compared to the others, but that's how we can afford to send us to different schools. "Why don't you guys go to the same school?" Fuji asked while I was unlocking the door. "Trust me you don't want us in the same room, forget about school."

I walk in to find a surprise waiting for me. "Senri, why did you hire maids? I thought I told you they get in the way" I know he can be lazy but come on. He's a regular at Hyotei. Senri just stayed in his seat while he was getting his feet massaged "They aren't maids; they're fan girls who're paying me to let them pamper me." I simply sighed "By the way fat snow is upstairs; she got out of school early today"

_In Japanese Yuki is known as snow, and as siblings they have to give each other nicknames, like in my family! Misaki's family life is actually based off mine. Featuring LOVEPocky as Yuki Yamada, and Senri Yamada is exactly like my brother._

"HEY PROSTITUTE!" a voice yelled from upstairs

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FATTY? Senri yelled up the stairs

"IS BIG DICK BACK YET?" It was my turn to yell up the stairs

"YEAH I AM FATSO. IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME COME DOWN HERE"

Then I paused realizing I brought Fuji home and forgot. I turned to him. "What an energetic family you have Misaki-chan" _that's one way of putting it._

Yuki came down holding her cell phone. "There's a problem" she announced. Then she turned to Fuji eyeing him "Who are you?" she asked in a suspicious tone. "I'm Fuji" her faced brightened up "I love your apples ^^" I hit my forehead with my hand. Fuji simply laughed."You must be Yuki. I'm Misaki's new boyfriend" Yuki looked surprised "What's your type of girl?" I had no idea where this was going, but it wasn't good "Well mannered girls with slim hands and beautiful fingers" Yuki laughed pretty hare. "So you chose Misaki?" and she busted out laughing "What is the problem?" I asked in a bitter tone. Yuki looked lost for a moment. "Oh right, can I talk to you in the kitchen? And Senri I need you to come along as well"

Yuki took in a deep breath." Yukimura Seiichi is coming over….and he's bringing the team" _Y-Y-Yukimura Seiichi? My first boyfriend Yukimura Seiichi? _"Since we're breaking bad news…..Yuushi and Gakuto are coming over too…."

"Misaki?"

My first boyfriend, my ex boyfriend, and my current boyfriend are going to be in my house….all at once.

_Ding Dong_ "I've got it." Senri said as he stepped out of the kitchen soon after he shouted "Number 8 get the door" _way to 'get the door' Senri. _It was Oshitari and Mukai at the door. Looks like my nightmare begins….now.

* * *

**A/N so as promised the sequel! Sorry if the title is a little confusing. Thank you for those who liked, alerted, favorited, reviewed, and followed the story! If it wasn't for you i would have deleted that story a week after i started it ^^**

**So you guys might have noticed I was on a little break from writing. But as you can see i'm back. I have completed catching up with my school work, so i'm back better than ever. Sorry if this sprung up on you by suprise, since i didn't announced the 10th chapter of When Dreams Become a Reality was the last because i didn't think it would have been either...so yeah. Hope i get the same love for this story as i did the last.**

**See you guys soon ^.^**

**-asianFrustration**


	2. CONTEST!

**A/N: Ok, so I'm putting up a challenge for my readers who happen to be artists or have a passion for drawing. I realize I dont give much description on how my OCs look, So this is why I have this challenge. The challenge is for you to draw either Misaki, Yuuki or Senri and if you want all three.**

**Rules: **

**1) Image cannot be traced **

**2) Must contain originality**

**3) No scenes of violence or nudity**

**4) Must contain basic description given down below **

**5) Colour is optional**

**6) MUST PUT OC BELONGS TO asianFrustration ON ART! and signed by your penname or real name **

**7) May be drawn by hand or computer (any program)**

**8) Scene is optional**

**9) IF drawn in school uniform, it must be correct according to the school**

**10) Be creative, have fun :) **

**Due Date: ****January 31st 2011! Any artwork submitted in late will not count, but i will still take a look.**

**Entering: **Tell me if you are entering by review or PM (private message). When art is complete send the link PM (ONLY). It may be posted on devaintart or other places as long as I get the link.

**Winner(s): **I am going announce the winners through this story. There is going to be ONE winner for each OC (seprate) and ONE for group picture. Winners will be determinded by LOVEPocky and I (Maybe from our brother if he wants too) (PS: We aren't actually triplets if you're wondering).

**Prize: You can either get mentioned in the story or have a chapter/ story dedicated to you! **

**Basic info: **

**Misaki**: Mahogany hair, ocean-blue eyes, hair pass shoulders, glasses optional (for studing), be creative I have no idea what else to put in about her

**Yuuki: **Mahogany hair, ocean-blue eyes, chest-length hair a small section on the right pinned back with a ribbon bow (thing) (sort of like half up do except left side down), shorter than Senri (even though she's older), glasses optional (for school/ studying)

**Senri: **Mahogany hair, ocean-blue eyes, toussled (i think that's how you spell it) hair, glasses (must make him look hot/ good looking/ cool (SPOILER: That's why fangirls like him (Oshitari dont work them))

**THE OCs DONT ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE US, IT'S WHAT I WANTED MY CHARACTERS TO LOOK LIKE!**


	3. You gotta love Rikkai

**Chapter 2**

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" Oshitari asked in a stupid tone.

"…I live here…."

"Misaki, how **_DROLL _**of you" _droll? Who says droll anymore? _Well as stupid as that was, something stupider came.

"Hi I'm Mukahi Gakuto, and I'm droll *wink*" then he walked away. Yuuki came to me and asked "Was he hitting on you, or introducing himself?" I thought about it for a second…." I think both"

**Senri's P.O.V**

I say Mukahi use the worst pick up line in the entire world _WTF! Droll?_ And worst of all it was on my sister. I need to teach that boy how to flirt. "MUKAHI! GET OVER HERE." That faggot decided to skip over to me and I repeat to myself again _WTF?_

"Yes Senri?" he asked smiling happily (probably from summoning up the courage to say that to Misaki).

"I'm going to teach you how to flirt because what you said to my sister was disturbing" I admitted kind of harshly.

"I thought it was pretty clever" he admitted swinging back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"…Yeah it wasn't….Number 2 and 3 bring the chalkboard with the box of color chalk" I ordered dragging the faggot I'm helping upstairs.

"YAY, Senri's helping me!"

"No, don't you do it, don't you do the happy dance" too late, he started jumping up and down clapping. At that moment I was ashamed that I even know him. "Come on, I'm expecting guests and I don't want them to see you dancing" I said pulling his wrists while he was doing the octopus.

"We're going to be in my room for a while- NOT WHAT YOU THINK PERVERTS!" I announced running up the stairs again.

"Come on Senri, I want to get pimp, I mean hot up" Mukahi said holding two thumbs up.

**Yuuki's P.O.V: **

"Looks like a good time to get to know each other!" I exclaimed after clapping my hands together "I'll be the person who's asking questions!"

"Oh boy" I heard Misaki say hitting her forehead with her palm shaking her head. It's not like I was going to embarrass her in front of Apple and Harry Potter.

Grabbing out my blue translucent clipboard I began with my questions "Ok, name" I asked seriously staring at the paper with my glasses on.

"My name is Oshitari Yuushi" Harry Potter- I mean Oshitari answered pushing his round, Harry Potter glasses up.

"I'm Fuji Shuusuke" Apple replied smiling.

"Is your middle name Apple?" I asked which made me sound stupid, but I don't care, he's nice and I'm pretty sure he don't judge people.

"…No, I don't have a middle name"

"Ok, your turn Yamada Misaki" I informed my sister.

"….You just said it"

"Excuse me; I don't think that's a name. Now answer the question or I'm afraid you're out of the game" I said smirking.

"Yamada Misaki" she answered with an expression on her face saying 'I'm your sister, isn't it obvious you know my name?'

"Ok" I smiled "Answer the following. What is your favorite date spot?"

"The beach" Harry Potter scoffed.

"Ew, are you think of something pervy?" I randomly exclaimed pulling my feet to my chest trying to get away from the raperder.

"….N-no" raperder obviously lied.

"It took you a while to reply. Anyways, your turn Apple"

"The planetarium" he once again replied smiling. How can this guy smile all the time? Is his face permanently like that or he loves life that much?

"Good answer. Education, but boring and HAVE WITNESSES" I said eyeing the creepy pervy pedo…well we're the same age, but whatever! He looks like the type of guy that molesters little girls.

"The park…?" Misaki guessed "Why do we have to do this again?" She was probably hoping this will end because of the questions I'm asking or the questions she thinks I'm going to ask.

"Because it's fun!" I answered imitating Shuusuke's smile. "What are your future plans?"

"I'm hoping to get married with someone in this room and have-"

"As many children as you can?" I interrupted Oshitari. It was rude, but _everyone _was thinking it.

"…No, I was hoping for one or two" he corrected.

"Is it because you would find it a hassle to take care and feed your own children?"

"…No"

"Ok what about you Apple?"

"I was thinking of settling down with the woman I love and whatever happens, happens"

"Good answer Apple! Misaki, it's your time to shine!" I announced pointing to the bored girl.

"Finish school, get married, have children" she replied plainly.

"Awww, you're boring" I pouted. She could at least pretend to be happy about this. After all, I'm only doing this to test if Apple's boyfriend material (FOR HER!).

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get that, you guys talk amongst yourselves!" I announced happily. It might be Bunta!...and the others of course. I miss them like crazy (Bunta the most) even though I left Kanagawa Prefecture only a week ago.

I mentally screamed to myself and ran to the door. I opened the door to see Seiichi with a bouquet of flowers. "SEICHII!" I exclaimed giving the tennis player a hug. "Who are the flowers for?" I interrogated even though I knew the answer. He blushed. "She's in the kitchen living room with Harry Potter and Apple. They're real people" I replied sending the lover boy to Misaki. I felt kind of guilty that I did that since her ex and current boyfriends are there, but she has to face her fears eventually. Sanada, Renji walked into the kitchen with Yukimura nodding showing they acknowledged me.

"Whoa, your house is sooo big!" Akaya complimented "You have two living rooms!"

"Three" I corrected laughing. He started spinning around to get a full view of the house.

"It's nice to see you again Yuuki-chan" Yagyuu greeted like a gentleman would. "I'm sorry for Akaya's…" he paused to look at Akaya who was taking pictures of my home "Stupidity?" Niou butted in.

"YUUKI-CHAN!" A cheery voice called. I turned around to see my boyfriend coming towards me with his arms opened. "BUNTA-KUN" I exclaimed rushing into his arms. It was nice to hug him again, we been apart for about a week!

"You two look soo cute" Niou stated "But you'll look cuter with me in between" he laughed. Akaya was taking a picture of us and we never noticed. He took another picture of the three of us plus half of Yagyuu. People hate it when we're together. We would pull pranks including the laxative ice-cream in the cafeteria.

"BAKAYA!" we shouted in unison flashing the signature Asian peace sign "That's not nice senpai-tachi"

**Misaki's P.O.V: **

After Yuuki left to attend to our guests, I was stuck between my ex and my current boyfriend. Yuushi sat closer to me inhaling my scent while Shuusuke stretched his arm around me to warn Yuushi to back off, for heaven's sake, he was inhaling my scent. By the way I smell like vanilla :)

**Oshitari's P.O.V: **

Man, Misaki still smells like vanilla, I dig that! Why would she waste time with said _'Apple'_. He's not good enough for her, only I am!

I WANT TO RIP HIS ARM OFF OF HER SHOULDERS, ONLY MY ARM BELONGS THERE!

**Fuji's P.O.V: **

What the heck is he doing? He's frickin' inhaling her. Is he trying to devour her? He's like a shark. I place my arms around Misaki to warn him to BACK OFF! I even opened my eyes to tell him I was serious. It's been a year since they broke up, he should get over her. She's in better hands now. STOP INHALING HER VANILLA SCENT! IT'S CREEPY!

**Yukimura's P.O.V:**

I was so happy that I get to see my little Misaki again. It's been 2 years since I last saw her. Her eyes were full of sorrow, he body trembling for sadness and lastly tears pouring from her red eyes. I will never forget the lasts words she told me "Even though we'll move on, you'll always be in my heart".

It was obvious she wanted to stay with me forever, but it was hard to tell if that was what she meant when I saw Fuji's arm around her and Oshitari sniffing her (?). Did she move on? Or are they close friends?

Yuuki told me she goes to Seigaku now and I see her on their side at matches sometimes, but that doesn't mean she's dating someone else does it?

Well even if she is, I'm happy for her. Maybe we weren't meant to be anything more but friends. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I _will_ win her back.

**Misaki's P.O.V:**

Well this just got more complicated. I'm sitting here with my boyfriend's arm around me, a human shark sniffing me like no tomorrow and now my first boyfriend entering with a stunning bouquet of flowers. He had a weird look on his face when he entered to see… my situation. Seichii knelt on one knee and took my hand. He then gave the bouquet of flowers. "Misaki, I've came back"

**Yuuki's P.O.V: **

So everyone decided to go inside to see Seiichi's reunion with Misaki. I knew it wasn't going to be good. Seiichi, Oshitari and Fuji all in the same room? It must be a living hell for her right now.

It doesn't help that Niou's in the room. She never got along with Niou that well. They always bickered. She would always call him a Spanish Prostitute because of one photo with an outfit that looks like Spanish men would wear. She thinks it makes him look like a Spanish prostitute because of, and I quote "His creepy Spanish prostitute smile"….

The rest of Rikkai came in, first Jackal entered with Akaya, then Niou and Yagyuu and lastly Bunta with his arm around me. It wasn't looking good for her. Seiichi was on one knee holding her hand while giving her the flowers, Fuji's arm still around her and Oshitari's nose flaring wildly.

"Oooh, I love a good drama" Niou yelled looking at the four way drama.

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry for a late update, i was going to update on New Years but i was busy with some stuff. The next chapter will be called **_Hot Mess_** don't get the wrong idea. here's some dialoge taken out of it**

"YOU SPANISH PROSTITUTE!"

"No one wants to see your pasty skin"

"You look delicious...i mean delightful"

"Either you have to pay $500 for each pair of shorts you killed, or clean the cum off that one"

"What? You didn't shave yet?"

"I'll film you in the hot tub too. *wink* If you'll like"

**Interesting isn't it? You want to guess who was talking to who?**


	4. Hot Mess

Chapter 3

Misaki's POV:

_Flashback: "Oooh, I love a good drama" Niou yelled looking at the four way drama._

"It's not a drama!"

"Yeah it is! There's like…" Niou stopped to count all the boys surrounding Misaki

"thre-"

_Knock knock knock_

Everyone turned to the glass door to see Renji Ito knocking on it. He had the largest and creepiest smile ever…now that I think of it was is suppose to be 'seductive'?

He waved with his eyes squinting and eyebrows cocking up and down, up and down like an elevator but faster. I looked around seeing everyone shivering, Marui covering Yuuki's eyes that brat Kirihara hiding behind Seiichi and repeating "EW! THERE'S A RAPIST OUTSIDE"

Soon Renji breathing all up on the door and wrote a message _'I love you ;)'. _Niou shivered even more, he kind of looked like he was having a seizure. Renji quickly shook his head and breathed some more _'Misaki'. _Niou sighed out of relief then suddenly realized something. "Hey, I am _waaay _hotter than that chick. If I were you, I would want to do me _soooo _hard!" Niou shouted. Oshitari then walked to the door and pointed away and threatened to beat him up, so Renji ran away.

Niou turned to me "Oh yes, where was I? FOUR! Four guys chasing after you!"

Senri ran downstairs "Introducing the new, and not that creepy, MUKAHI GAKUTO!" Senri pressed a play on his boom box. Mukahi on queue, came down in a red plaid shirt with blue jeans and a huge smile on his face "Ello babay" he greeted.

Senri face palmed his face and grabbed Mukahi's ear and dragged him upstairs. A huge slap could be heard. "I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, NO TO SAY THAT! LET'S TAKE IT FROM THE TOP!" Senri then came down and fixed his tie. "Mukahi Gakuto!"

Mukahi once again walked down the stairs with a red hand print on his left cheek. "Hello" he greeted normally. The red head started walking toward me. He stared at Seiichi. Seiichi stared back. Mukahi then bumped Seiichi was his butt, but Seiichi stayed at the same spot. "I'll fart on you" Mukahi threatened with his butt in Seiichi's face. Seiichi moved.

Mukahi then forcefully grabbed Yuuki's tulips "Give me that!" he ordered. After that, he went back to me and kneeled. "Misaki, my sweet, I love you. I will jump to the moon and grab the stars for you…or get an alien, it doesn't matter. One day I'm going to be an astronaut so…"

Marui then grabbed the flowers Mukahi was holding and hit him in the head "Freak". After that happened Kirihara walked to Mukahi and said "DON'T HURT BUCHOU! OR I'LL FART ON YOU AFTER I EAT ALL THEIR BEANS!" Mukahi backed away.

"Hey, there's a hot tub outside!" the bald guy shouted. Everyone turned to the door and stripped. Surprisingly they were wearing swimming trunks under.

"Come on Yeahgyuu~ there's a hot tub outside" Niou said pulling Yagyuu's pants down. "NIOU I'M NOT WEARING SWIMMING GEAR UNDER!"

"Oh...where are your boxers?" Niou decided to ask. He lifted his friend's shirt up. He snickered. "Boxer briefs?"

"They are comfortable!" Niou then peeked inside "Because you're small?"

"NIOU!"

"Don't worry, no one wants to see your pasty skin" he then ripped his shirt off. "Let go to the tub" Niou said dragging Yagyuu by the wrist.

"But I have no swim gear" Yagyuu excused. Niou peeked inside _again _"Don't worry, your clean. Now to the hot tub!"

"What's wrong Misaki? How come you aren't getting ready?" Fuji asked hugging me with a worried face on.

"It just feels weird going into a hot tub with my exs and current" I replied.

"Don't worry, I'm there remember?" Fuji reassured smiling "So go change, for me?"

"Ok" I smiled.

"Misaki, what are you doing here. Getting changed soon I see? I'll wait" Yuushi said winking…which was kind of disturbing. Then came in Seiichi "Are you all waiting?" he asked. They nodded "Well it's only a noble thing to wait for a girl to change" he said…waiting as well.

"Yuuki come with me" I ordered bring her upstairs.

"What's up?" she asked when we went inside my room.

"I can't go down there!" I told her.

"What? You didn't shave yet?"

"I shaved yesterday, but that's not the point! Seiichi, Yuushi and Fuji are down there!"

"…How come you call Apple by his last name and the others by their first?"

"Habit"

"I see. But so what? There's Apple isn't there? He'll make it less awkward and besides, Bunta's going to be shirtless" Yuuki stated.

"…He's _your _boyfriend"

"Who said anything about you? But there is Apple _shirt-less_"

"A-alright then" I agreed. Man the thought of a shirtless Fuji can get me to do anything.

Yuuki helped me pick out an outfit. We decided on a simple black bikini and Yuuki wore a navy blue and white strips one.

When I came down I got complimented while Yuuki went out with Marui.

"Misaki-chan, you look beautiful" Seiichi said.

"You look delicious…I mean delightful" Yuushi commented. Was she planning to eat me?

"You look delightfully, stunningly beautiful" Fuji just knocked all of the other compliments out of the park.

Senri's POV:

When my sisters came out Mukahi turned to me seriously. "I need new shorts" he complained. "Why?" I asked. I knew this couldn't be good, but I was curious.

"I seriously cumed all over your shorts…" he answered. Why did I lend Mukahi my shorts? Why?

"Either you have to pay $500 for each pair of shorts you killed, or clean the cum off that one" I told him.

"Do you have tissues?"

Yukimura's POV:

"Akaya-kun" I called the sophomore.

"Yes Mura-buchou?" he replied

"Can you go ask Misaki these questions? But don't tell her I asked you to ok?" I requested handing Akaya the sheet.

"Hai" he soon made his way to her. Everything is going according to plan.

Misaki's POV:

I was chatting to Fuji, admiring his elegant smile until Kirhara came. "Hi Misaki-senpai" he greeted "I'm doing this questionnaire for my…social project" he explained "Can you please answer these questions?".

"Sure" I replied "Shoot"

"Do you have past boyfriends/girlfriends?" he asked

"Yes"

"Do you ever want to get back with one? What is his/her name?"

"No, I haven't thought of getting back with one"

"Out of all your exs which would you say you like the best?"

"Seiichi, I guess"

"What is your favorite food? Spaghetti, meatballs or both?" Kirihara listed

"What kind of question is that?" Fuji asked

"It's not on the sheet, but I wanted to know"

"Both?" I replied guessing "Is that all you want to ask?"

"Yup, bye bye"

"Weird boy" I said to Fuji.

Jirou's POV:

"Hello, I'm on a Marui hunt right now with my trusty side kicks. Shishido and Choutarou" I said turning the camera to them.

"Hello" Choutarou greeted. "Why are we doing this again? Stalking some prey of yours"

"He's not a prey! I just really admire him and he's in Tokyo tonight so I _have _to see them."

"…How do you know?" Choutarou asked.

"Well, I have a tracking device in his pants. _All of them!_" I said to my camera (and my side kicks).

"What if he washes it?"

"They're water proof silly"

"There it is…the house he is in…"

I literally climbed over the wall. And fell on the snow. I saw my hero in the tub talking to his girlfriend. YES, I went into the right yard. I text Shishido it was ok to climb over the wall, they let me in (I was actually lying but I know my hero won't kick me out).

I ran and opened the door to go into the hot tub room thing… "MARUI-SAN!" I shouted. I took off my clothes (luckily I had my swimming trunks under) and ran to hug him. He looked so freaked out. He was probably so happy to see me.

"Jirou...why are you in my house?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw my buddy Senri! I ran (in the water) to Senri and hugged him "SENRI" I shouted. The door opened and Shishido and Choutarou came in!

"Hello viewers. Here is my hero and the girl I filmed last week oh and the other girl I filmed last week is behind me!"

"You f-film girls in the hot tub Jirou-san?" Choutarou asked.

"Yup, I was getting to know Senri's family because Senri's fun to be around" I explained. I'm not a creepy perverted stalker you know.

"YOU FILMED MY GIRLFRIEND IN THE HOT TUB…AND HER SISTER?" Marui shouted.

"I'll film you in the hot tub too. *wink* If you'll like"

"…no thank you…"

Misaki's POV:

"That perv filmed me in the hot tub? Now I'm scared"

_Ring ring ring_

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hi Misaki-chan! How's it going with Fuji and all?" Eiji asked.

"…Not that great…so much people are here than I expected and my parents went on a fishing trip with Seiichi's parents" I answered.

"A PARTY? HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED! I'LL BE THERE SOON WITH EVERYONE FROM SEIGAKU!" he exclaimed "Wait-" I cried, but it was too late. He hung up.

_**Later**_

I could see Eiji and the others coming closer. Great, more people. "Misaki-chan, how come there's so many guys here?" Eiji asked looking around.

"My sister invited them…"

"You have a sister?" he asked looking surprise.

"Yeah, you didn't know? She's that one" I said pointing to Yuuki.

"WHY IS SHE WITH…_them_" Eiji whispered the last part referring to Rikkadiai.

"Hello ladies" unib row boy greeted "Horio is here" he said thrusting his hips wildly. "Ew, it's like a dude fest here, dick ranch, sperm factory"

I turned to Horio, shock and disturbed on his last remark. "Oh hey shawwty" he said getting into the hot tub placing his arm around me. I felt like gagging. "Call me _your _Justin Bieber"

Fuji then came and stared at Horio "Why is your arm around my girlfriend Horio?"

"Oh, sorry Fuji-senpai" Horio apologized running /swimming away.

"Why did you invite them?" I asked Eiji.

"They're part of Seigaku family" he replied "Like you are now"

_This can't turn out good_

* * *

**A/N I have nothing to say for this chapter actually. Anyway for anyone having difficulty figuring out how to submit their contest entry, you can send it to my second e-mail i use for fanfiction and such.**

asianFrustration (at) hotmail(dot)ca


	5. They're Staying!

**Chapter 4**

_Flash back:_

_"Hello ladies" unibrow boy greeted "Horio is here" he said thrusting his hips wildly. "Ew, it's like a dude fest here, dick ranch, sperm factory"_

_I turned to Horio, shock and disturbed on his last remark. "Oh hey shawwty" he said getting into the hot tub placing his arm around me. I felt like gagging. "Call me your Justin Bieber"_

_Fuji then came and stared at Horio "Why is your arm around my girlfriend Horio?"_

_"Oh, sorry Fuji-senpai" Horio apologized running /swimming away._

_"Why did you invite them?" I asked Eiji._

_"They're part of Seigaku family" he replied "Like you are now"_

_This can't turn out good_

Misaki's POV:

"Okay no probs bro…Fuji-senpai. I'll find some other chick at this partay! And be her Justin Bieber" I heard Horio inform Fuji.

Right now I don't think is any response anyone can use without it sounding means, so there was a moment of silence. "Oh like that one right there" Horio said as Yuuki walked by. "She looks almost as good as a plate of nachos" Horio said doing a stupid eyebrow thing. It looked like it was doing the wave.

"Horio, I don't think girls like being compared to food" Fuji informed.

So check this out Horio turns his head to face Fuji with the worse glare ever. FAIL. So anyways Horio lightened up. "Fuji-senpai you're just jealous cuz she's NA-CHO girl. Ha ha you get it!"

"…"

"Sorry Fuji-senpai" he apologized "I'll just hit on her now"

_Later_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" A loud irritating vice cried. I turned to the source of the sound. Obviously it was that Tomo girl and her friend. I don't hate them; it's just Tomo's sooooo loud and Sakurno is toooo shy.

"Why are you here?" I asked nicely. I didn't want to sound mean especially since I'm their role-model for some apparent reason. Something about dating a regular?

Horio soon came in-between them and placed his arm around them. "I invited them over. We need more chicks in these young hipsters' joint" Horio explained.

"You sound like my grandpa" I stated. No one, and I mean _no one _says that anymore in the 21stcentury except for Horio that is "And what happened to my sister?"

"Oh…her" Horio replied with a hint of disgust. "You see, I went to her and said "Hey shawty, these guys are NA-CHOU type" She turned around and walked away. I followed her then slapped her ass. She turned around immediately looking shocked and _really _angry. When she was about to slap me someone stopped her, and I was really happy. Then he started to beat me up. Then these other guys came and beat me up. Then this really good-looking guy came and kicked me in the boner. He said "Don't do that to my sister. I don't want your loser germs to ruin our family name" I cried after" Horio sobbed. The stupid story probably made him emotional.

"… You know, your 'nachos' just left to be with Ryoma-kun…" I informed the crying unibrow boy.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Because you're a LOSER! Right Ryoma-sama?" Tomo replied.

I mentally face palmed my head. What's so special about that boy anyways? Sure he's good at tennis. But he's _awful _at social skills.

"HEY, THERE'S A SNOWSTORM COMING!" the bald guy shouted. Everyone turned to the windows. It looked sooo violent.

"Everyone head inside. Something can brake the windows and hobos might come" Senri instructed. Even though he is mean (most of the time) he's a really good brother and protective but he won't admit it.

Everyone headed inside and put their clothes back on. I expected that Spanish prostitute to hid Yagyuu's clothing but it turns out he didn't. Doesn't it feel weird to stay in wet underwear?

"Number 7; bring us some towels and a new pair of boxers for that brief guy"Senri ordered "9, sandwiches. Ham and cheese for Misaki, toast and honey for Yuuki and surprise the others and I. I don't know what they like." Aww, he remembered what I like…honey and toast tastes bad...how can she eat that? Well it's better than toast and sundae syrup.

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" Kirihara suggested "I brought some with me" He started digging into his bag "Terminator 2, Barbie and the Fashion Fairytale or Bloody Winter?" he listed.

"Bloody Winter" everyone said in a monotone voice.

"You have Barbie?" Momo asked laughing.

"My older sister put that in there!" Kirihara shouted blushing. Was it his sister or was it him…?

"Number 3 can you get blankets and pillows?" I asked sweetly. Wow, they listen to me just because I'm related to Senri. These girls are…very dedicated.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, it's asianFrustration (and LOVEPocky) in the hizz-house! Or atleast in the same room- so technically we're still in ther same house.**

**I am planning to update every Saturday normally aaround 6:00pm - whenever (mostly because my annoying sister is harassing me to). **

**So 16 more days until the contest is over. I will be posting a video with the entries from the winners (if they don't mind) along with my sister's picture in her youtube account by Feb 1 or 2 and no it's not over yet or decided. It ends at the end of the month! **

**LOVEPocky: I only drew Misaki, Yuuki (Not so happy with the Yuuki) and Senri. I only need them in a group now. And by the way I am _not _entering the contest. **

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. The next chapter includes real stories, truth or dare, lap dancing, visa, Jesse McCartney, sock puppets andChubbies (the drink). In the end I will tell you the parts that were true and weren't. **

**Till we meet again, adieu. (That's right I went Yagyuu) (I cant believe he actually say that)**

**LOVEPocky: I bid adieu to you too!**


	6. Truth or dare?

**Chapter 5**

**Misaki's P.O.V **

*yawn*

So far everyone was bored of the movie. The title was misleading. So right now everyone was bored…Except Yuki. She was so scared of the worst movie ever.

"You know it's just a movie right? In the end they-"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Kirihara was cut off by Marui. _I wonder why? _Oh yeah because she was clinging on to him like no tomorrow.

"But in the end they-"

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey Misaki can you come with me to the kitchen for a minute" Fuji asked me sweetly. How can I turn him down? There's no way, especially since I don't want to decline.

* * *

**Oshitari's P.O.V**

Since this is a 'scary' movie it's a good chance to comfort Misaki I'll start by stroking her thigh. "Tee hee" a high voice chuckled. Great! She's laughing! She must enjoy this then. "Stop it!"

Great, now she doesn't like it anymore? Man, she changes her mind a lot. "Yuushi stop it, I'm straight" Straight?

I quickly turned to see how's my hand was stroking. "GAKUTO!" I exclaimed jumping up holding the television remote in my hand like I was to stab him.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard Misaki's sister screamed. "HE'S GOING TO KILL SENRI'S APPRENTICE!" I examined my position. The lights were still off so it looked like I was holding a knife. Oh shoot, how can I get Misaki back if her family doesn't like me and her sister thinks I am a sick murdering nut-job?

"Sit down!" Senri quietly instructed pulling my pants down with his lazy eyes still glued to the television screen. Too bad he pulled my pants down by accident…along with my boxers…

"AHHHHHHHH" Why won't this girl _shut up? _"RAPIST GOT NO PANTS OR UNDERWEAR ON!"

"Shititari shit the fuck down" that asshole ordered ignoring the fact HE PULLED DOWN MY PANTS AND UNDERWEAR!

"I hate you…" I mumbled pulling up my pants. "I'm going to go check on Misaki" I bitterly said.

There I was hoping to find Misaki all alone…but instead I get to see MY girlfriend making out with some dude. I ran outside "Senri! Misaki is making out with Fuji!"

Senri sighed and got up "Show me Mr. I'm Sad I Can't Hold Onto a Girlfriend"

"Behold" I announced pointing to the two.

"They're playing go-fish…." Senri slowly informed. ARE YOU SERIOUS? Are they trying to make me look bad?

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Hehe, look at Yuushi's dumbfounded face. That's what he gets for walking into the kitchen unannounced. "Hey guys!" Eiji announced bouncing inside the room. "Misaki's sister got so scared she started crying a little so we decided to play truth and dare!"

"Oh goody" Yuushi said. Who says that anymore?

"Who's starting first?" Senri announced

*silence*

"Choutarou, why don't you start with your wimpy dares and questions?" Senri suggested.

"I can be a dare devil if I want!" Choutarou argued. "um..Jirou-san…I dare you to kiss Muk-Mukah- Shishido-san I dare you to hug your favorite person in the whole room!" Choutarou quickly changed his clean mind.

"Like I said wimpy dare" Senri pointed out.

So very quickly Shishido threw his arms around Choutarou and then brought them back to himself. It was literally a second.

"Shishido-san I'm your favorite person in the room?"

"Sluts…" Leave it to Senri to ruin a moment between friends. But whatever, what's done is done.

"Ok thanks for letting me have your turn Shishido" Yuushi interrupted when Shishido opened his mouth. Shishido _slightly_ pouted. He's probably going to get revenge.

* * *

**Oshitari's P.O.V**

This is definitely my chance to get Misaki to kiss me again. After that kiss I _know _the spark is going to re-ignite and she'll be begging for my return. But…if I do that, people will think I'm that desperate and Senri will never let me live through it. What if I ask one of her siblings something or dare them to do something- but if I go to extreme Misaki will think I'm cold hearted or mean. GOSH! Why are things so difficult?

I finally decided what to do.

"Misaki" I said. She turned towards my direction and started at me with her intense, beautiful eyes. WAIT- It's suppose to be the opposite! Dang it. I'm turning into that sissy Choutarou. Look at him with that disturbing face, just smiling happily as if he has no problem in the ladies department. Ooh lookie I'm Choutarou. I don't have any problems with girls because I pretend to be all cute and innocent- WHEN I ACTUALLY KILL PEOPLE! ….Ok maybe he doesn't do that…or kill people…but this is my mind; I can think of anything I want to think even a nude…cat…yeah, a nude cat….

"Truth or dare?" I asked her secretly adoring her beautiful faced and fingers.

"Truth"

"What or who is your ideal husband?" I asked hoping she would say my glorious name.

"Easy, Fuji!" she exclaimed happily clinging onto Fuji.

Wait, she wasn't blushing or hesitant when she said that…THEY MUST BE ELOPEING IN HAWAII NEXT YEAR! ARE YOU M*THER F*CKING SERIOUS? FUJI?

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

What kind of question was that? It was obvious it would be Fuji. Was he hoping I was going to say his stupid name?

"Uh…Akaya, truth or dare?"

"I like dare"

Alright, how can I make this boy cry to his mom? Ok, I got it….

"I dare you to lap dance Niou" Everyone looked at me in disbelief especially Yuuki. Normally I would be nicer but this kid…well I need to take my anger on something.

"One question" Yuuki announced holding up a hand. "Why would Akaya lap dance Niou? Would that hurt? Standing on someone's thighs and dance? What if he accidently step on his crotch?" Everyone stared at my idiotic sister.

"I know right?" Choutarou agreed "I asked that to some random girl who offered me one for a baloney sandwich" Now it was his turn to get the weird look.

"SOMEONE GAVE YOU A LAP DANCE!" Shishido shouted more than asking.

"No, I declined because I didn't have a baloney sandwich and I like to feel my thighs"

"You are no longer allowed to carry a baloney sandwich with you _ever _again!"Papa Shishido ordered. Wow, Shishido really needs to stop acting like Choutarou's a baby. He can grow his armpit hair as long as he wants to without Shishido shaving them off because it's _his _armpits….not the best example…why am I even defending him?

Akaya got up and walked to Niou. Soon he stepped on his thighs and started dancing like an idiot!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Niou shouted angrily.

"I'm doing my dare" Akaya replied shaking his butt in front of Niou's face. I wished he farted.

Niou pushed Akaya off his thighs and started hitting the poor kid with a pillow. "NEVER VIOLATE ME EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN! ASS MILK"

"I was just doing my dare" Akaya cried "Save me Mura-buchou!"

"NIOU" Seiichi warned. Niou immediately stopped and sat back down "He was trying to crush my thighs…"

"YOU JERK WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT THING CRUSH MY THIGHS?"

"Because I wanted to" I replied sticking out my tongue. He deserves it after what he did in kindergarten!

"Niou-senpai, Misaki-senpai why do you hate each other so much?" Akaya asked.

"KINDERGARTEN!"

* * *

**Niou's P.O.V**

She dared to hurt my self esteem and maske me cry to Yagyuu? She is pure evil like a cake baked by evil. Stuffed into the stomach of evil!

"It's simple Bakaya. You see this is what happened"

_**Flashback**: Niou's version_

_It was kindergarten. I noticed Misaki dropped her pencil so I decided to pick it up and tell her, you know, to be nice. _

"_You dropped your pencil" I said to my first crush. She was nice and smart. She knew how to count from 1 to 20 before everyone- except for me of course. _

_She continued walking away totally ignoring me. At first I got sad then angry but sad again. I ran to Yagyuu because he was the only one I could rely on. _

"_Misaki hurt my feelings" I cried. Yagyuu gave me a hug "It's ok" I slapped him. I wasn't going to act like a wussy girl. "Sorry" I apologized._

_The day after, I was coloring a picture I drew. It was me as an astronaut fighting aliens. "Can I borrow your crayons?" Misaki asked. _

_The nerve of that girl, hurting my feelings and now she's expecting to borrow my crayons? "No" I replied continued coloring my picture._

"_Why not?" _

"_Because… You're a girl and ugly" I lied. I could see tears forming in her eyes. Good. _

"_You're mean"_

"_And your fat. Run away fatty as far as your cankles can take you. Hahahahaha" She ran away crying. A good well done. My revenge is done. No hard feelings right? Wrong. She wanted revenge too. _

_~Next Day~_

"_Can I play in the sandbox with you?" I asked._

"_No" _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because….You're a boy and weird" she replied continuing building a sand castle. _

"_You're a jerk" I said pouting. That isn't nice. _

"_And you're scrawny. Dance scrawny boy, dance, unless your afraid your pants are going to fall" I walked with my head held high until I was out of her sight. I then ran crying to Yagyuu._

_We hated each other ever since then. But I did move on._

"_Can I borrow your crayons?" I looked up from the picture I was coloring. It was me as a pirate stealing gold. "Sure" I replied. There she was, my second crush. Yamada Yuuki. The only weird thing was I didn't know that she was Misaki's sister…which was kind of weird since they had the same last name and looked a little similar. _

"_You can borrow my crayons too" Marui informed. Way to ruin a moment. _

"_Cookie?" Yagyuu offered the three of us. _

"_No" I declined knocking down the cookies out of his hands "She doesn't want a cookie"._

"_It was for all of us…" Yagyuu said looking down at the cookies still in the plastic bag._

"_Oh, ok then. Sit next to me pasty skin" _

"_What"_

"_I said sit down Yagyuu" _

**_~End of flashback~_**

"How did you not know they're siblings?" Bakaya asked.

"I was in kindergarten ok? " I defended myself. There are only so many last names in the world. It's like the last name 'Lee' so many people have it as a last name.

"You had a crush on my ex-girl friend?" Yukimura asked glaring at me as if it was suppose to scare me. It's the past so get over it.

"What's it to you?" I replied to the jealous captain "It was the past and I'm over that cow"

"That cow is sitting right here!"

"So you agree you're a cow!"

"Prostitute"

"Pig"

"Sea cow"

"WALRUS!"

"…"

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V**

"Can you two please stop bitchering?" Senri asked rudely.

"What Senri meant to say was, can you two please stop bickering?" Fuji asked in the sweetest voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fuji" I apologized while hugging him.

"I'm sorry" Niou mocked in a stupid voice.

"You better be" Seiichi threatened giving him a frown and an icy glare.

"Yuuki" Niou said, since Niou told the flashback it was considered truth. "What is an embarrassing moment that happened between you and your siblings?"

"Visa" she answered with a frown. Senri and I burst out laughing recalling that memory.

* * *

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

URG, I hate visa! Why did Senri make me say that? He and Misaki wouldn't stop saying that joke until I paid them to.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Yuuki" Senri said cleaning his glasses._

"_What?" I asked continuing looking outside the window._

"_Ask if we accept visa" he ordered._

"_Why?"_

"_Just ask"_

"_Do you accept visa?" I asked. He didn't reply for a while, he only snickered. _

"_Hey Misaki" he called "She think we still accept visa" they both burst out laughing. Senri stopped laughing, Misaki stopped laughing. Senri stared at me. "No accept visa anymore stupid. Everyone has master cards" they continued laughing. "I'd rather accept a dead black chicken, I rather accept a day old bacon bits, butter in a sock, your stupid boyfriend's chewed gum, I __rather __accept Jesse McCartney singing in our restaurant" once again, they continued laughing._

"_I thought Jesse McCartney died…" I wonder aloud. "Didn't he get mauled by a pack of wild badgers?"_

"_We don't accept your visa" Senri repeated. I didn't get what was so funny about the joke. What makes master cards better than visa?_

_The joke started annoying me so badly the 100__th__ time Senri and Misaki reminded me about it. That day with the 100__th__ time Misaki and Senri told that joke was also the same day I lost 100 dollars. _

_~End of flashback~_

"Marui's chewed gum" Niou asked looking at Senri.

"I was making a point" Senri replied. Senri chuckled lightly. "I miss those days where Misaki and I pester Yuuki only because she's the middle child"

"Remember Chubbies?" Misaki asked. I sighed. Why must she and Senri remind me of my idiotic moments? I'm one of the best students in my class; I don't need to be reminded I'm stupid outside of academic subjects and clumsy in gym.

"Yes I remember" I replied bitterly "I thought the Chubbies drink was a bottle shaped like a fat kid with a big nose"

"That's the kid representing Chubbies…" Jackal informed.

"I know, I didn't remember the drink so I thought the bottle looked like him" Stupid Chubbies…

"Seiichi truth or dare?" I asked knowing he would pick truth.

"Truth"

"If you were to give your favorite girl a bouquet of flowers, what type of flowers would they be?"

"Prime roses because they means something like 'I will be with you for all eternity'" Seiichi answered smiling sweetly towards Misaki's directing.

* * *

**Yukimura's P.O.V**

I hope that comment warmed Misaki's heart, because I was really talking about her. If only Fuji is out of the picture. Misaki might move back to Kanagawa and we can continue dating. We can go back to the usual. She becomes a cheerleader again, cheering for us, her visiting me during practice, look at the stars in summer and more. The only question is how do I get Fuji out of the picture? I'll think about that later, I still have to pick someone to dare or question.

"Shishido truth or dare?" Many are probably wondering why I picked him out of everyone. Why? I really do not know. Out of boredom I guess.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Sanada's big toe…?"

"Why?" he argued.

I shrugged. "Kiss Sanada's big toe or kiss him on the lips or worse crotch. Pick one"

"Toe" Shishido sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Shishido's P.O.V**

Alright I'm going to cheat, and kiss my finger and touch his toe. After that happened Yukimura replied with "Works for me" So who to pick…Fuji, it's time to get revenge on Oshitari for taking my turn!

"Fuji truth or dare?"

"Dare" I smirked in my mind. "Alright, I dare you to make out with Misaki in front of Oshitari; and French it. **FRENCH IT ALL THE WAY**!

Oshitari's P.O.V

"YOU BITCH!" I shouted out loud. After that everything went dark, guessing the power went out due to the snow storm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was the loudest scream I ever heard "Yuuki you don't have to scream I'm here" Marui said comforting her "Um, that wasn't me"

"Well, it can't be Misaki she doesn't scream she makes people scream…with her face" Niou said.

"We're okay" Sakuno and Tomo said in unison.

"Then who was it?"

"Guilty" Mukahi said from within the dark room. *Smack* "I told you, guys don't scream like little school girls!" Senri yelled at Mukahi "Now get out of my arms your heavy"_Thud_

**A/N: Miss me? I know i took forever to update, sorry. Anyway i hope this long chapter makes up for it, feel free to comment on anything. I feel like this is one of my most humorous chapters with more to come, unless you guys perfer it more romantic kind of like the prequel...let me know about that. Well i'll see you guys thursday for the next update ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Misaki's P.O.V**

**"**Number 5, 6 and 8 take this lighter and look for the lamps, flashlights and candles in the basement" Senri ordered.

When he got a lighter with him? And why does he keep it in my pocket? Oh well, it's not like he's smoking or burning someone with it.

Someone handed me a flashlight. I shone it at the person. Eiji. "You bring a flashlight around with you?"

"You never know when you need one. It's like pencils and candies" he replied smiling. I shone the light around. I could see that Jirou sleeping on the couch, Shishido and Choutarou sitting there doing nothing, Eiji talking to Oishi, Tezuka sitting on the couch looking like '_Why did I agree to come here?'_, Mukahi in a corner panicking, Ryoma drinking ponta (probably got it from his bag) his fan girls and fan guys freaking out, bald boy and Seiichi calming down the seaweed hair boy, Niou and Yagyuu talking about something, Senri lounging on the couch, Yuuki and her boyfriend cuddling and I'm resting my head on Fuji's shoulders who's smiling.

"We got the candles, flashlights and lamps" a girl wearing a white T-shirt with the number 6 on the front announced holding candles in her hands.

"Great, light them up and put them in he corners of the room so we don't run into the wall and 1 or 2 on the table we're all sitting around" Senri instructed grabbing out another lighter (?)

Everyone stared at Senri. "I don't smoke or burn people if that's what you're all thinking" Everyone said something in unison about Senri's last remark.

"Oh shut it" Yuushi yelled "You're all so loud!"

"OK EVERYONE!" everyone turned to Kirihara "Let's all ration what's in our bags and empty them to see no one's a murder!" Everyone stared at the crazy boy "I saw it in a movie once and I'm not taking the risk of dying. Everyone knows they kill the coolest, hottest and most talented of all first"

"Then you'll be safe" Niou snickered. Kirihara pouted.

"I'm the one in most danger" Niou said stroking his hair back. "Yagyuu" he called grabbing Yagyuu's hands in a romantic way "I want to tell you…your missing dog…isn't actually missing. I sold it to Bakaya for 30 dollars"

"You what?" Yagyuu shouted. He probably loved that little dog. Do you think it's a 'wiener' dog?

"I sold your dog"

"MARCOOOOO!" Who would name their dog Marco? Does that mean Niou has a cat name Polo?

"Polo" that Spanish prostitute replied winking like the gaytard he is.

"I thought you were straight Niou-senpai…Anyways- let's empty our bags"

* * *

**Oshitari's P.O.V**

DAMN IT! Why did that twerp had to think of that idea? I knew I shouldn't carry a condom around with me. How can I get rid of this? Let's see… Senri will definitely kill me, Shishido would beat the snot out of me, Fuji will rip me limb from limb and black mail me until I die and weep in heaven, then when he goes to heaven he'll finish me off for sure…Yes, the perfect victim. Innocent Choutarou

So I'm just going to slide on over to him. "Hey Choutarou…"

"Um hi Oshitari-san"

Just going to bring my arm and place them on his shoulders and make it look normal. "I have a something to tell you"*smiles suspiciously*

"What do you need to tell me?" So now I'm leaning towards his ear "I like romance books"

"…"

"Good talk, good talk" I said while sliding the *cough* package in to his shirt pocket.

"I have something to tell you too…*whispering* I like the bible" and once again I have to say

"Good talk good talk" Alright I got rid of the 'package' now I'm all good.

"What was the good talk about?" Shishido asked.

"How he wants to do me so hard when you're not around!"

"Choutarou is this true!"

"Yeah" Choutarou replied probably thinking I was talking about how he liked the bible.

"CHOUTAROU WHY?" Shishido dramatically shouted like the drama queen he is.

Senri's P.O.V

I know Oshitari is going to have something pervy in his bag. I just know it.

"You start Oshitari" I said. I bet you there's going to be a condom somewhere.

"Ok then" He said that a little too confident… "I have some pens in here, a romance novel, my wallet, pictures in my wallet, my phone and my diary"

"Empty your shirt and jean pockets" I ordered. Yamada Senri is never wrong.

"Oh, I have a piece of candy in here" Hmmmm…

"Go next Choutarou" I bet you he slid it in the most innocent person's bag.

"Here I have my sketch book and some mechanicals pencils and erasers, my wallet, my phone, my diary-"

Mukahi snickered. I stared at him seriously "Why are you snickering?" I wouldn't normally mind, but I'm stuck in my living room with mostly complete strangers with only candles and lamps to give us light.

"He has a _diary_" Mukahi replied laughing at the word 'diary'

"You have one too and it's a hot pink color"

"How do you know!"

"When you guys were watching and when Yuuki was crying I took the liberty of looking through your bags" Everyone stared at me like I'm some kind of sick freak like that Renji ito Misaki talks about in her fuzzy blue diary. The rest were either complaints or something about that Fuji kid.

"Anyways, Choutarou check your pockets"

"Here I have a mini portable bible, and in this pocket I have a CONDOM?" Choutarou screamed in surprise.

"CHOUTAROU!" Oshitari yelled spitting his chewed cupcake cake and heart sprinkles all over Choutarou's face. "Who were you planning to rape tonight?" Man, if Oshitari's going to play this game he should practice his acting skills. "I see you are not following God, our one and only Lord's rule! Tsk tsk tsk, do you remember commandment number six?"

"Don't commit adultery" Choutarou replied on the edge of tearing up. What is with this kid?

"That is right! And you see this? You see this? This is for you to commit adultery! SHAME, SHAME ON YOU CHOUTAROU! I would report you to God if he doesn't know, but he knows everything-including what goes in your mind at night"

"Oshitari, stop playing this dumb immature game and admit you tucked that condom into Choutarou's shirt"

"Who me?"

"Yes you"

"Couldn't be"

"Then who?"

"Maybe it is his"

"Shut your lying face hole and admit it"

_Ding Dong_

"You got lucky this time" I said answering the door. My legs were getting numb and I don't want to be in that conversation with the weirdoes.

"We don't want what you're selling" I replied with an icy cold glare bound to scare anyone.

"And what am I selling?" The boy was the same height as me with orange hair and teal eyes. He looked familiar but why should I bother to remember him? "Your virginity" I slammed the door on him.

"Who was it and what did he want?" Marui asked.

"He was some gay prostitute"

"Like Niou!" Misaki happily exclaimed. Niou glared back at her not bothering to respond.

"I don't think he was offering that…" Marui said walking towards the door. "Hey, what do you want?" he asked opening the door looking at the familiar kid.

"…Your virginity" the guy mumbled. _BOOM! _Marui slapped the heck out of that guy and shouted "I am in a STRAIGHT relationship you dirty prostitute!" then slammed the door.

* * *

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

"Marui" I called. First Senri yells at some innocent guy assume he's a gay prostitute then slams the door on him then Marui does?

"He was a gay prostitute. He's probably a middle school drop out who relies on his cheep prostitute make-up to sell his body and get money"

"He was hitting on us. We had to slam the door or else he would probably jump us" Senri said in defense "and you wouldn't want your loving brother or boyfriend to get jumped would you?"

"No…." I decided to see what the big deal about this 'prostitute' is. "Hi…"

"Hi"

"PROSTITUTE!" I shouted slamming the door "He's a bi prostitute" I corrected.

"You guys, it's freezing outside and you slam the door on him and call him a prostitute?" Misaki asked which I think was stupid because she just saw us do it.

"Yeah" Senri, Marui and I replied with an 'isn't it obvious'? tone in our voices.

Misaki ran to the door to help the prostitute.

"Sorry for my family's rude behavior" Misaki apologized.

"Welcome to the family Marui" Senri said placing his arm around Marui in a NON-homosexual way but in a brothery way.

"Misaki?" the prostitute asked. We all stared at Misaki who was biting her lips in frustration.

* * *

**A/N Want to guess who the 'prostitute' is? I'll give you a mention in the next chapter! or you can be one of Senri's Maids choose a number if you get it right. Ten winners can be one of the ten maids! Winners can choose a name and number, you will still get a mention, and if you're lucky one ofd the guys can fall for you if they're not already taken. **

**Seriously! review! it's lonely, do u ever wonder why i dont update often? Cuz i hnave no encouragement :'(**

**Dont take this too seriously but review**

**Hint i think he's the only guy wih orange hair...and he was mentioned in the original one at least once**

**I apologize for the OOC Oshitari nd Mukahi but it's funnier that way ^.^'**

**By the way the mini bible actually exists! This guy i use to bully had one it was so cool, but then he moved i dont know why though**

**PS. Do you like these random humor stories? if you do you should visit LOVEPocky and I's account asiianLoove**

_Btw uber important poll on my profile so vote_


	8. SLIGHTLY GAYS

**Chapter 8**

**Misaki's POV:**

"Sengoku-kun! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" I excitedly asked. "I haven't seen you since you stopped by to return my watch. What brings you here today?"

"Well, I was going around town looking for a gift for my grandmother, then this storm hit. I remembered where you lived and I didn't want to freeze to death, so I was hoping you would let me stay until the storm stops. I did remember you as a kind and loving person…who owed me a favor. If you don't want to cash it in now, its fine, I understand."

"Of course you can stay. Does this count as the favor?"

"Nope."

"Welcome inside my home!" I guide him inside the main living room where he can warm up. "The power shut out so there are only candles and the fireplace for light."

"If you don't mind me asking, may I have something to eat?" Sengoku asked with Yuuki's strawberry blanket wrapped around him.

"Yeah, come to the kitchen with me and I'll give you some soup."

**Senri's POV:**

"Hey, number 7 check outside the window for that orange hair prostitute." I instructed the temporal maid.

"Senri-sama, your sister invited him in. They're in the kitchen having soup right now."

'_What kind of soup? I bet…my soup.' _I thought walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you remember when I had to drag you into my empty house where you woke up on my couch?" A male's voice (probably the bi prostitute) asked.

"Oh yeah, then you fed me the soup on your MEX couch. The soup was so creamy, milky and it had a creamy white color."

"Sorry for hitting you across the face with my d-"

'_Oh my goodness I have to tell Yuuki.'_ "YUUUKI"

"Yeah?"

"Your sister is a dirty, dirty tramp!" I had to break the news to Yuuki sooner or later. "WHO EATS FRICKIN SPERM SOUP?"

"What?" Yuuki, Marui and Niou asked in unison.

"I heard it from Misaki and the bi prostitute! He said something about dragging her into his _empty _house and putting her on his _sex _couch. He even fed her his _sperm _soup and slapped her across the face with his _dick_."

"For real?"

"Would I tell if it wasn't real? I heard he calls his balls "Moby Dick" because he thinks it's massive. That's all I know so far. I'll tell you three more when I get some more information, but for now, we only tell people who thinks Misaki is important." I promised, even if the information are lies. I know I lied about "Moby Dick", but I did it with the best of intention, I need to get that SOUP EATING LOSER OUTTA MY HOUSE!

"For now on, we're a team. The team name is…Team Senri. Ok let's go!" I announced guiding my teammates to Misaki's exs, current, and wannabe.

"Hey guys, wanna know what I heard?"

"What would that be?" Yukimura asked lifting an eyebrow.

"You know the orange hair dude right? Well, he slapped Misaki across the face with his _dick._"

"He fed her his soup, which was made out of his sperm." Niou informed smirking.

"He dragged her to his _sex _couch." Marui said.

"He calls his _dick _"Moby _dick_" because he thinks he's massive. Isn't he _cocky_?" Yuuki laughed at her own (bad) pun. "Oh, I'm so funny!"

Shitari cranked his neck slowly looking back at us (Team Senri) with the gayest face. "W-T-F!"

Oshitari's POV

"I vote we make an alliance!" I told the others (Fuji, Yukimura and Mukahi), "For now on we are the "Super Luscious Innocent Guys Hero-like Thrusting Lightly Yo Girls' Ass You Sucka!""

"…The Slightly Gays…?" Fuji asked with wide opened eyes. Not only the acronym for the name is disgusting, but the actual name itself.

"Ok, I worked really hard on it and I will not change it! SO put your hand in the damn circle and we'll cheer. GO SLIGHTLY GAYS!"

"Greetings nameless strangers." Misaki covered her face in embarrassment. How was she able to date _that_? Oshitiari appeared in front of the two wearing leotards. His underwear was over his pants like he was trying to be a super hero. And another pair of underwear was over his head covering one eye. The most disturbing part was the huge bulge in his pants, which would be mostly likely a pair of socks or an orange. For some odd reason, his (imaginary) abs and pecks were more defined.

"…WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING OSHITARI?" Misaki cried ready to throw an orange at the weirdo.

"My name is not Oshitari, I'm, your worst nightmare "Super Luscious Innocent Guys Hero-like Thrusting Lightly Yo Girls' Ass You Sucka" but we're also known as "Slightly gays" – for Sengoku only. For you Misaki, I am your Wonder-tari." He winked.

"…Why is there underwear on your head?" Sengoku pointed to the bright white boxer briefs.

"It's my mask to disguise my true identity. Have you noticed how you can only see one eye?" "Worst Nightmare" snorted fixing his "mask".

"Why are your man-boobs and abs big? Plus, you called me nameless stranger a while ago, so how do you know my name?"

"Seriously you have to stop with the questions. And because they're–"

"MY BRA?" Yuuki shouted dropping her stuffed teddy bear.

"What? No, it's au natural baby!"

"Then why are they pink and lacey!" Yuuki cried ripping the leotard. "TAKE THEM OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO RIP THEM WITH YOUR FAAAAT!"

"I am not fat! I am muscular and macho!"

"And "macho" men wear pink lacy bra to pretend they're abs and pecks?" Marui asked helping Yuuki take off the bras on me, the apparent  
cross-dresser.

"Um, no one asked for your damn opinion period head."

"Are you trying to look like a female dog ready to feed her puppies with her many nipples…?"

"Uh shut up Niou. Are you trying to call me a bitch, bitch?" I wasn't able to finish the rest of his back-talk because of a loud shriek.

"YOU STRECHED MY BRA WITH YOUR CHUNKS OF FAT! I SHOULD SUE YOU! THESE WERE MY FAVOURITES!"

*Thump*

"Sengoku!" Misaki exclaimed. She rushed over to help him up because he 'tripped'. I bet he did that on purpose just so she would help him up so he can make his move. My heart…its filled with anger. I need to get REVENGE! I rush over to Yuuki and grab that gay teddy bear of her's that said 'I love you' on it. And do u know what I did? I RIPPED IT'S HEAD OFF! AAAAHHHHHHHHH! ANGER!

"MY TEDDY!" Yuuki cried.

"Well cut you losses. Not like its cool or anything. It's actually really GAY! What kind of loser got you that? No one gives girls teddy bears like that unless they're LOSERS" I told her. I told her _reeaaal _goqod.

"I got her that…"

"Oh so you're the lo–"

**Sengoku's POV**

Man these people are crazy! People dressed in their under wears trying to be super heroes, people wearing bras under leotards, "Slightly Gays". Ok, so the only crazy one is Oshitari. I'm actually thankful the red head knocked him out.

"YOU! COMMONER! STOP EATING MY DAMN SOUP!" Great, another crazy one. This time he had maroon hair like Misaki and a crazy look on his face. H e was practically posing with his finger pointing at me. "I am Yamada Senri! No one eats my soup without my permission! No one goes into my house with out my permission! And no one hits on me unless they're good looking, you stupid bi prostitute."

"I'm not a prostitute and Misaki-chan invited me so I do have permission in this house."

"Hey, are we going to sleep here tonight? The snow isn't clearing." The boy with a cap from Hyotei, Shishido I think, said.

"Why? You want to see guys sleeping you little homosexual. I bet you're going to rape your precious kouhai at night. Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're one dirty, dirty, dirty boy."

"NO! NO! NO! We can't go home in this weather. Plus we all called our parents and told them we're staying here."

**Senri's POV**

"Since there's a lot of guys, we need to divide us into different rooms. Since there aren't that much girls, we can keep them all together in a room and my maids can have a room of their own. So who wants to be with whom? Oshitari?"

"Um, can I sleep with the girls?" I cranked my head to the stupid pervert. I cracked my knuckles; no way in hell is he going to sleep with my sisters– and the other girls.

"What do you think my answer is now?" I asked after a few minutes of slapping.

"No?"

"YES! Since you guys are all idiots! We will settle this by grouping people in Room 1 and Room 2. Since there are 26 of us, there will be 13 guys in both rooms.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm bacck! I bet no one's excited...sorry for this really late update. I would have updated months ago but to be honest I was lazy. Then my computer broke so i had to wait for a new one. I finally got around to getting word today so i hope you enjoyed this. There will be more to come.

**P.S _eijilover18_** you will be featured in this story. Congratulations**! **

**and for those of you who read and don't review, you get a frowny face ):  
**


End file.
